S01. Ursa Major (Italian Server)
This article is about the IT server. For the English (US) server, see S01. Ursa Major. For the Philippine server, see S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server). 'S01. Ursa Major' This is the only server of the Italian version of GO2, and hasn't been updated with Independence ships and beyond. According to Modyang's post, the server was probably overlooked. on the others says in arrivo, meaning "coming soon". This version has to be updated since there are too few players in the server and could decrease because of the lack of update.]] THIS SERVER NEEDS TO BE UPDATED!!! The S01. Ursa Major Server is home to many low level and mid level Corps. It is crowded. There are only 70 RBPs. There are many inactive players: more people need to join. I calculated that almost 70% of active players are alts... there are no mod or admin or anyone else checking the situation -.- Recently some people had their account hacked and stopped playing, having nobody of the staff to tell this... >@ Iobalda 16:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) No updates yet... Iobalda 22:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 'Corp List in S01' The Following Table is a list of the top 12 Corps in the S01 Server. For more information on a particular Corp, Click on the Corp Name. Since this table is a start, if you are a member of one of these Corps, please create your link to your Corp or encourage your Corp President to create their page from this list. Rankings are not found on the following table since they can change daily. 'Current Wars' Davidoviç's corp was deleted and his members joined The Furian Crazy. Falchi broke their alliance with Culi Spaziali accusing them to be traitors and in Daytanz Battle smashed over 2,5M ships losing about 300k. RBPs are changing owners every 3 days, corps have begun to make gateblockers (without indie or black hole they're not so useful) Iobalda 22:44, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 'Past Wars' The fendente alato admiral deleted his corps by mistake, so he and the other the top members went into the Accademia Falchi ("Falchi's academy"). There wasn't any BRP's war: the top corps took them from the smallest ones (Quantum Pander and Piragna). The Furian Crazy admiral regained the first position getting 500k points in 5 minutes for 6 times: 3,4Mil points in 2 days 0_0 (he might have about 30 alts or more...) Iobalda 16:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Furian_Crazy, xXx and Galactic Imperium vs Falchi, Culi Spaziali, fendente alato and Davidoviç (ReignCourt supporting). The battle at King76x (the fendente alato Admiral), between the two alliances is the major war ever happened in the server with almost 17 Mil ships deployed. The Battle ended with the defender's victory, with 11.1 Mil ships sent and taking 1.1 Mil losses. The attackers lost 5.8 Mil. The battle lasted 1 day. After the end of the battle, the winners have started to attack the furians alliance in order to destroy the ships which hadn't been deployed yet (about 1-2 Mil). Iobalda 16:47, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:Servers Category:Player Corps